


Bees.

by HoiOimTemmie



Category: Lots - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, New tags added as I go, No Smut, Oi I like bees ok, Other, You can request a one shot for any of tagged characters, You can request cheerful/cute things and any ship, by that i mean there will always be comfort, can be me describing the sea if I want, no Nsfw, no sad unless it gets fixed, or nature stuff or random person a person b stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoiOimTemmie/pseuds/HoiOimTemmie
Summary: I like bees and cheerful stuff.
Kudos: 3





	Bees.

Have you ever slept in a flower? Bees do, and they like to snuggle! They sleep with their cute fuzzy pollen covered butts stickin out.


End file.
